Betrayal
by Lolcopter
Summary: Edward and I have always been good friends.. I never thought it would go this far and I never thought it would hurt this much. - Based on a true story. My first FanFic. Please R&R, not sure how to finish. Not a vampire story.


Edward and I have always been good friends; sometimes Erica would tag along too. I think he even went out with her once when we were in year eight. Never in my wildest dreams did I think it would go this far.

*****

"See you round, ranga." Said Edward as he patted my head and left when the bell rang for the end of school.

He's always calling me things like 'ranga' because of the colour of my hair, I don't mind much, I know he's just kidding around.

I watched him get into his car and drive away, shaking my head as I walked towards my own car.

"Bella!" called Erica, my best friend, from half way across the parking lot. She was at my side in an instant.

"Bella, you spend all your time with Edward these days, I feel like I hardly get to see you. What do you two talk about anyway?"

"Just stuff. He's really easy to talk to."

Erica raised her eyebrows, "Stuff, eh. Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" She always has to see the ceedy side of things.

"You know that's not what I mean. Look, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you!"

It's a long drive home from school, around thirty to forty minutes depending on the traffic, so I had some time alone to think.

I thought about what Erica had said, and if she meant something else by it. Did she think Edward and I were 'together'? Is that how everyone else saw us?  
I am very fond of Edward. We have a great time when we're together, but I'm not sure if I would call it a 'serious relationship'. He does make me laugh, that's a trait I've always admired in him, he's not afraid to be funny. We do have some things in common, like our taste in music and television shows. Then again, he's not afraid to disagree with me either. He is a rather remarkable person. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if we were together, I can imagine that.  
We'll meet outside the canteen at lunch and exchange a friendly hug. We'll walk, hand-in-hand, to a table and talk about anything and everything. When the bell goes for class we'll say a quick goodbye with another hug and go to our different classes. At the end of the day he'll walk me to my car and say how he can't wait to see me the next day. We'll hug for what will seem like an eternity, then he'll slowly move his face towards mine and..

Stop.

I pulled into the driveway of my house and turned off the ignition. I would not allow myself to think any further. Even if I did like Edward more than a friend, and the more I think about it the more the idea appeals to me, I don't believe that he could feel that way about me. But if only..

*****

_Hmm.. five more minutes.._ I thought to myself as I woke up the next morning. I rolled over to have a look at my clock, I wonder why my alarm didn't go off.

The clock read 8:57am. _I'm late!_

I jumped out of bed and raced around the house, trying to get ready. I was out the door and turning the key in the ignition of my car in five minutes flat, but that still wouldn't make me any less late. My geography teacher was going to kill me.

After quite a rushed morning I was very happy to hear the bell to go for lunch. I walked towards mine and Edward's usual table and as I got closer I recognised Erica sitting with him. They were having a rather secret conversation as far as I could tell; I could only see Erica's face, Edward had his back to me.

As I got even closer Erica saw me and seemed a bit nervous. I think she told Edward that I was coming because he then turned around, met my gaze and quickly turned back to Erica.

They've never acted like this before, what could be wrong, they looked like they didn't even want to speak to me.

I decided to obey their wishes and sit three tables across from Erica and Edward with a few acquaintances from science class; Jessica, Terri and Zoe.

"Bella!" They all said in unison.

"Uh, hi guys." I sat next to Jessica opposite Terri and Zoe, which was the closest seat to Erica and Edward, I still wanted to see them, and perhaps even hear some of their conversation.

Terri spoke first. "Why aren't you over there with Edward and Erica? You always sit with them, well Edward anyway. Not that I don't want you here with us, it's a nice change, but still.." She sounded surprised, it was understandable.

"I just thought I'd sit here today, for a change like you said. Is that ok?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Absolutely!"

For the remainder of lunch Jessica, Terri and Zoe gossiped amongst themselves and mostly left me alone, which I didn't mind, it gave to time to figure out what was going on three tables across.

I quickly realised that I'd chosen a table too far away because I couldn't hear a word of what they were saying, but they had obviously noticed where I had chosen to sit. Every now and again they would glace over in my direction and then quickly snap back into their conversation. The whole time Edward seemed very pleased with himself and was reassuring Erica of something.

I hurried out of my seat and towards my next class when the bell went, I didn't want to meet the gaze of my two friends. I decided I would confront them after school. I had to know what was going on.

I was the first person out of class at the end of the day and the first person in the parking lot. I waited beside my car for Erica and Edward to appear.

I saw Edward first, but in an instant he was in his car and driving down the road. _How peculiar_. Before I could catch up with what just happened Erica was at my side.

She hesitated. "Um Bella, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. I actually need to talk to you too, but you go first."

"Um, ok. Well, it's about Edward.

_I should have guessed_

Do you.. like him? As in 'like him' like him?"

_Ok, not what I expected._

"What? What's brought this on?" Is that what they were talking about at lunch?

"Well we were talking at lunch, about you, and he said he was really fond of you. So I said that you would never like him in a million years and he said 'Wanna make a bet?' and it kind of expanded from there. So we would really like to know if you like him, who knows when two dollars could come in handy." She sealed this with an awkward smile, as if to say it was all harmless fun.

"A bet? For two dollars?! That's insane! Who would think of that? I just..." And then I couldn't control myself, I just said it. "Yes. Yes, I like him."

"Damn! I could have used two dollars. Oh well. Um, I'll see you tomorrow Bella." She waved, walked off to her car and drove away.

The rest of that day is a blur.

*****

I walked out of Maths, towards the canteen for lunch, with my head in the clouds.  
Edward likes me. Edward actually likes me. I don't ever remember smiling so much in my life, this day could not get any better.

_There he is_. I thought as I walked to our usual table. Erica was nowhere to be seen, was she giving us some time alone? I had butterflies in my stomach as I sat down opposite Edward.

"Bella, I have to talk to you" He said as he moved around the table to sit at my side.

"Erica told me that you know about the bet, and she also told me your answer. Now I haven't told Erica this part but I thought I should let you know that… oh I don't know how to say this.."

"You can say it. I won't tell anyone." I reached out and touched his hand that was resting on the table.

He chuckled at my gesture. "Well, Bella, I love you."

*****

_Bella and Edward have now been dating for two months._

Edward has been acting strange ever since we ran into Zoe at the beach this morning. I'm not sure why, the beach was lovely and we had a picnic, it was wonderful. He has barely spoken two words to me since we got back to my place, there has got to be something wrong.

"Edward, are you alri-"

"Sorry Bella, I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Without saying another word he got up, kissed my forehead and left.

-

The next day Edward was late to school so I didn't get to see him in the morning.

Before going to my usual table at lunch I was stopped by Zoe.

"Bella, there is something you need to know about Edward." Her face was hard and serious. What could she be talking about?

"Um, ok. What is it?"

She took a breath. "He has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know. Me." _A bit slow on the up-take there, Zo_

"No, I mean besides you. Her name is Jasmine and she goes to school in Sydney. I'm sorry you had to find out from me, I just thought you should know. See you." She looked at me as if someone in my family had just died and then walked towards Jessica and Terri's table.

I was frozen. My legs refused to move. My brain refused to believe what it had just heard. But my heart knew it was true. With tears streaming down my face I forced my legs to move and I ran, ran towards the parking lot, I couldn't stay here a minute longer.

I could heard Edwards faint voice behind me.

"Bella? Where are you going? Bella!"

I wouldn't, I couldn't, stop until I reached my car. I opened the door, started the car and drove away from the school. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care. I had to get away, from everything.


End file.
